forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Morhion Gen'dahar
Morhion Gen'dahar was known to many as the greatest wizard in the city of Iriaebor. Morhion spoke impassively, rarely showing his emotions, making him hard to read He owned a tower in Iriaebor known as the Laboratory Tower. Appearance Morhion was tall, more than 6 feet, regal and handsome, deep blue eyes, with a long mane of golden hair that fell about his broad shoulders. On the palm of his left hand he had an old scar, a mark known as the Rune of Magic. His voice is tenor and as burnished as brass. He wore a simple but expensive-looking robe of pearl grey; the robes were hooded. He also occasionally wore midnight blue leathers and a misty gray cloak. He bore a staff made of ashwood History Morhion Gen'dahar was the first member to join the Fellowship of the Dreaming Dragon, after Caledan Caldorien and Estah. In about 1355 DR, the Fellowship of the Dreaming Dragon captured Ravendas after defeating her army at Hluthvar. Once Ravendas was alone with her sister, Kera, Ravendas convinced her Harper sister to release her and then strangled her with the bonds that previously held her. That was the day that the Fellowship disbanded. https://twitter.com/TheEdVerse/status/1229054227776966661 After Kera’s murder, Caledan Caldorien had a death wish and followed Ravendas to Darkhold, somehow, he managed to slip through Darkhold’s defenses. Morhion knew that Caledan was going to die if he attempted to kill Ravendas in Darkhold, so he followed him, he allowed himself to be captured by the Zhentarim. The Zhents took him to Ravendas and he reveled that Caledan managed to get inside Darkhold. In return Ravendas allowed Morhion to escape, but instead he went and found Caledan and told him what he had done, Caledan has distained Morhion since that day. To escape from Darkhold, Morhion had learned of a black spirit, a knight named Serafi of a forgotten kingdom, that haunted the caverns beneath the keep. Morhion summoned the undead spirit of Serafi, so that they may find a route to escape. The spirit told them of a way, a cavern that lead out of the keep, but Morhion had to pay a price. Once each month, on a full moon, the spirit of Serafi comes to Morhion and drinks from his blood, the pact is in place until Morhion dies. During the time the Fellowship was disbanded, Morhion worked as a court wizard for some time. When Caledan returned to Iriaebor in 1362 DR, and the rest of the Fellowship came together, Morhion accompanied him and the rest of the Fellowship in reclaiming Iriaebor, after they had sought information about the Book of the Shadows. After defeating the Shadowking, Caledan forgave Morhion as he realized that he was trying to help him all along, this was one of the only times Morhion has shown true emotion, were he smiled. Relationships His only relationship is with the members of the Fellowship of the Dreaming Dragon, and he considers them to be like family. References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Worshipers of Mystra Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants of Iriaebor Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of the Fellowship of the Dreaming Dragon